Lost and Found
by Innomen Toast Crunch
Summary: *~*Chapter 2 Uploaded*~*This is my first Lily & James fic. Lily is like a nobody and James is the Quidditch captain and falls in love. The idea's been done before, I know, but I like it. If you r&r, You are the greatest!
1. Default Chapter

Lost and Found  
By: Lady Lily  
  
Hi all. This is my first Lily/James fic, so be kind.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the idea, it was written in other formats by others before. I liked it so I put my own twist to it.  
  
  
1The Hunt Begins1  
  
  
  
Lily Evans was a gorgeous girl, even if she wouldn't admit it. She had long, curly red hair that reached her waist and a milky-white, flawless perfection. Her amazingly green eyes could capture the heart of anyone. That is, if they weren't empty now.  
  
During Lily's first year at Hogwarts, her parents were killed. Murdered by Voldemort. She was so consumed with grief and the guilt that her older sister, Petunia, had laid on her that she didn't make friends with any of the girls in her dorm. her eyes, which I mentioned before, became empty and hollow, unlike the cherrful and happy eyes that she had before.   
  
Lily began hiding, as it were, from everyone. She spent all of her time studying, gaining her top marks in all of her classes and bringing her knowledge up a level. But, she didn't raise her hands at all. She sat in the back corner in every class, keeping to herself. She walked through the halls with her head bent down, hair sheilding her face. She never got in trouble and never did anything to draw attention to herself. She was almost lost to the world. She was now a 6th year and continued to spend any spare time in either her room, or the library, studying. That is were our story begins.  
  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
  
Lily sat at a table in a darkened corner of the Hogwarts library, humming "Greensleves" queitly to herself. her head was in it's customary position, bent over a book with her hair suurounding her lovely face. Madam Pince, being nicer in her young age did not send threating glares at the girl. She liked the music anyway, felt it to be soothing.  
  
Neither one of them noticed the young boy that had slipped into the library, nervous about his big Charms test tomorrow. James Potter had never been very good at charms, while he was exceptional at Transfiguration. He had slipped out of the Common Room under his invisibility cloak, not wanting Sirius to find out, because he knew that he would have recieved many cracks about going to study. It was a well known fact that the Mauraders, consisting of Sirius Black, himself, Remus Lupin and peter pettigrew, also his very best friends, did not study when they could be doing pranks.  
  
So, James pulled out his Charms notes and sat at a table that, without James knowing, would have been directly next to Lily, had it not been for that bookcase. He sat down, nervous and wanting to do well on this test and was immediatly calmed by a soft humming. he got up and peeked through a gap in some books in the bookself that had acted as a divider before and his eyes were met with the sight of a beautiful girl that, surprisingly enough, he had never seen befor. This was very odd since James Potter knew every girl in this school.  
  
James was the one of the most popular guy in the school, which was pretty immpressive since he was only in his 6th year. He was the seeker and captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the ringleader of the Maruaders. the Maruaders were the most popular four guys in the school. They were loved by all the girls in the school. Sirius and James went out with a new girl every two weeks. therefore, James was supposed to know every girl. Then how was it possible that he did not recognize this lovely person?  
  
He left the library and went to bed with one image in his mind. The red-headed angel from the library.  
  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
The next morning, James began his search for the red-headed girl he had decided last night not to include any of the other Mauraders in this search positive that once Sirius found out, he would "accidentaly" let the remainder of the school find out that James had a crush. When James entered the great hall, he search the mass of heads for that red hair. He was wonderfully surprised to see that head sitting at the Gryffindor table. It would be much easier to find out her name now that he knew he was in her house.  
  
His next surprise came during his first lesson that day, double potions with the Ravenclaws. He looked around the room and his eyes were once again met with his red-headed Angel. That meant that not only was she in the same house as him, she was also in the same year as him! His quest to know her name was becoming easier and easier. As Professor Gould called the names from the roster, his eyes connected each name with a face. When the teacher called out "Evans, Lily," James knew right away that that must have been her. He knew every other face and name in this class. As the day proggressed, James saw that Lily was in all of the same classes as he was. But how had he missed her if she was in all of his classes?  
  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
  
Lily was, surprisingly enough, sitting in the common room at the moment. She had somehow managed to find a deserted corner and was huddled in that corner in a comfortable scarlet armchair reading a muggle book, Frankenstien. She had been given this book by her mother, Rose Evans, before she died. Rose had noticed that her lovely daughter was extremly talented even when Lily hadn't and bought this book for her. Lily had never given it a second glance until she saw it at the bottom of her trunk. She had not wanted to read it in her bed for she knew that she would fall asleep to easily and didn't want to go to the library to read it incase she did get tired, so she decided that she might as well read in the common room.  
  
She settled down and began reading, soon totally absorbed in the book. She didn't notice one James Potter staring at her non-stop. He had begun to notice that she aws the reason that he had not recollection of her. She hid herself from everyone else. Though, now that she had come into the common room, he could begin talking to her. He got up and walked steadily over to her. She never raised her eyes from the book and didn't even notice that the Quidditch captain was sitting on the armrest to the chair she was in.  
  
"Hey, Lily"  
  
Lily raised her eyes towards the sound of the voice, shocked that someone was talking to her. She was even more shocked to see that the voice belonged to James Potter. He was sitting on the armrest (how had she missed him sitting down on the armrest?) and smiling his trademark charming smile that would make normal girls' knee's melt. Lily was not a normal girl so this smile did nothing for her.   
  
"James." She acknowledged him being there and then lowered her eyes once again to her book.  
  
James was absolutely unfazed by her lack of enthusiasum. Lily wasn't exactly what you'd call a people person. So, he went right on with his quest to "find her heart," as he called it.   
  
"Lily Angel-"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yes. Lily ANGEL, would you mind accompying me to Hogwarts this weekend? It would please me ever-so much."  
  
"Ever-so?" Lily, while shocked that Mr. Popularity would not only call her 'Angel' but asked her out, wanted to say no like her heart was telling her, knowing that she was probably in for more heartache. her brain, on the other hand, had other things in mind. "Sure."  
  
"Really? That's wonderful. I'll meet you right outside the Great Hall at noon on Saturday. see you then, Angel." James walked away, unaware that Sirius and Remus had seen the whole thing. He was in for it tonight. Though, he was far to happy about lily accepting to notice.  
  
That night, Lily went to sleep confused about that nights activities, but somewhat happy about it at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello. i hope you like it. Please review so I know if it's good or not. I'll continue either way because I like writing stories. Any Harry in Wonderland fans out there, I'm sorry it's taking to long to get the next chapter's out. I'm working on ch. 3 right now. Please review, review and review.  
  
  
~~Lady Lily~~ 


	2. Forests

Lost and Found  
By: Lady Lily  
  
I'm back with chapter two and let me apologize for not having it out sooner. I was/ am so happy with the turnout of this story, 27 reviews! The title's purpose will come into view in this chapter, hopefully.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the idea, it was written in other formats by others before. I liked it so I put my own twist to it. I only own their brains......  
  
  
***************  
  
Oh you probably won't remember me,  
It's probably ancient history  
I'm one of the choosen few   
Who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of vogue  
I'm out of touch  
I fell to fast  
I feel to much  
  
~Jan Arden "Insensitive"  
  
***************  
2Forests2  
  
  
It was two days until Lily and James date and James wasn't having much fun. Lily hadn't talked to him and Sirius had found out about Jamsie's itlle crushy-wush, as he had so intellegently put it. The problem was, Sirius thought that this was another of James' "Girly Pranks" where he led a girl on and them dumped her, but it wasn't. So James had sorta kept away from Lily. Not to be rude, just trying to be safe from Sirius. At the moment, the Gryffindor 6th years were in Charms with the new teacher, little Proffessor Flitwick. James was trying to turn the variety of rocks in front of him each a different color of the rainbow, so that when he was done, the rock would be in color order, Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Indigo Violet, in that order. He turned his head to the side to glance at Lily, who was in her customary position in the back corner.   
  
She had the seven rocks sitting in front of her in the proper order with all the proper colors. Little Proffessor Flitwick walked by her and James saw him whisper "Very good, Ms Evans, ten points for Gryffindor" before moving on to check on the other students. That surprised him a little for he assumed that the teachers didn't notice Lily. he assumed no one noticed Lily Evans.  
  
In the classes that followed that day, James noticed the other taechers quietly complimenting and giving Lily points. He even saw McGonnagal give her a smile before moving on to Sirius, who was transfiguring Peter's ears into candles (by complete "accident", according to Sirius). So, if the other teachers knew who she was, why was it that they never called on her? She was such a mystery.  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
By the day of the date, Lily was so utterly happy inside. She really liked James and wanted the date, but knew she couldn't get to close to him. Soon enough, he'd end up dead. Just like her Mom, Dad, and even like Chrissy. Chrissy was her baby sister. When Voldemort had murdered Lily's mum and Dad, he had also killed her baby sister, who was only two years old. And Lily knew it was her fault.  
  
Voldemort (Lily would never give him the satisfaction of calling him You-know-who) knew that Lily had enormous power since she was the heir of Ravenclaw. Lily still didn't know why the sorting hat had seen fit to place her in Gryffindor, she wasn't brave. But the hat had rambled on about "risking yourself to save him." She was still wondering who "him" was. Anyways, Voldemort wanted to either take her onto the Dark Side or get rid of her. Lily would have nothing to do with evil people, so Voldemort had begun killing off anyone she loved. So Lily withdrew herself from, basically, living people, to save them. But now, James Potter had noticed her.  
  
But she knew a secret about James. When her parents were killed, Dumbledore had told her about being an heir to Ravenclaw (her mother had gone to Beuxbatons, but kept it a secret) and had "accidently" let it slip that James was the heir to Godric Gryffindor himself. So Lily figured that if she was going to get close to anyone, it might as well be James Potter, because Voldemort would want his powers, too.  
  
She quickly jumped out of her bed, waking from her thoughts, and began to get ready. In Lily's time, on the weekends, students were allowed to wear muggle clothing, so most of them did. Lily put on her favorite pair of dark blue bellbottoms and a blue T-shirt that had a picture of siamise cats (from her favorite Disney movie Lady and the Tramp) and gold lettering that spelt "I didn't do it." She zipped on her favorite shoes, black boots with a 3-inch platform heel. She left her hair down, that way it veiled her face. When she was done, she slipped down to the entrance hall to wait for James, attracting no attention at all, just the way she liked it.   
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
James had been waiting in the entrance hall for ten minutes, oblivious to the crowds of people around him meeting up with friends and leaving for Hogsmeade. His eyes scanned the crowd for Lily once agian and Finally, he saw her coming towards him. When she reached him he offered his arm and they began towards the carriages that lead towards Hogsmeade. As they sat down, james held his breath when he got a look at Lily's outfit. She definately looked good in Muggle clothes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black shirt. (a.n, I know, they shouldn't be wearing those clothes cuz of the year, but I like modern clothes better)  
  
"Hi Lily. You look nice today."  
  
"Thanks. What are we going to do in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"What do you want to do in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
James sat back, quiet again. He didn't know what to do. Then he got an idea. She said she didn't care, so they weren't going to hogsmeade. They were going into the forset. He took a small detour when they got out of the carraige. Directly towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about how short this one is, I justw anted to get it out sooner. I hope you liked it. Please review so I know if it's good or not. I'll continue either way because I like writing stories. I love how many reviews I got, though! I guess that L/J stories are much more popular.  
  
  
The lovely reviewers:  
  
Dreamster,Peachblossom  
Pheonix,Starfishy  
JillZee,Chrissy  
*Star*,ElizBlack  
Trista_Setsuna,Jane  
Jenn,Shayla Black  
Pennies From Heaven,Mystic_blue17  
lene,Destiny's Angel  
mshermionekrum,Lady Ev  
eb,Kathy  
=),Villa  
dyl,amy  
Starfish,Devonny Stratton  
Morgan  
  
  
You people rock! I love you all (but not in that way you nasty people!) Keep reviewing with ideas and such! Thanks again!  
  
  
=)Smilez!!(=  
  
~~Lady Lily~~  
  



End file.
